Un bain, pas si innocent
by Zazeeal
Summary: Cain a du mal a vivre sans la présence constante de son serviteur Riff.. il l'aime, Ho oui et avec passion.


Nom : Comte Cain  
>couple : Cain Riff

disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartienne pas (malheureusement T_T)

particularité : les crochets : [...] = Pensée du personnage.

Un petit Os qui est sortie il y a quelques années de ma petite tête inutile

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo

**Riff venait de me quitter, il s'est allié a mon père, depuis combien de temps est-il a sa solde ? Tous ces mot, tous ces moment passé avec moi étaient-ils vraiment feint ? Je ne peut le croire, a cette simple éventualité un sentiment de dégout me prend. Cet homme, ce Riffel m'a vus sous toutes mes coutures, il connais mes point faibles et serai surement capable de les utiliser contre moi. Sa trahison est grande et me meurtri le cœur, mais malgré cette douleur, je ne peut m' empêcher de songer a lui. A ces doux mots a mon oreille, a la chaleur de sa main, sur mon corps quand il me déshabillait…**

**Depuis deux semaine Riff m'a quitté, et depuis ce temps la tous les soirs, je suis seul. Je mange avec Maryweather, et ce grand bennet de Oscar qui ne cesse de la collait, mais je n'ai plus la force de le repoussait. Je suis seule et je ne pourrai m'occuper à jamais de ma chère et tendre petite sœur. C'est le rôle qu'aura Oscar et s'il échoue il le payera de sa vie.**

**Deux semaines ou maintenant tous les soirs je me déshabille seul. Lentement je détache un par un mes boutons de nacre, sans précipitation tout comme le ferai riff. Ma chemise glisse le long de mes bras calmement je la laisse me caresser le dos par sa douceur de soie. Puis arrive enfin mon pantalon cintré, tombant le long de mes jambes achevant ainsi ma mise a nus. Je rentre dans l'eau tiède, celle-ci réchauffe a peine mon corps glacée par le temps de la journée. Je m'allonge laisse le temps a mon corps a s' habitué au contact de l'eau. Puis je prend un savon et lentement je commence a le passé sur mon torse.**  
><em><strong>Riff<strong>_  
><strong>Encore ton souvenir… La chaleur me prend soudainement, la tête me tourne. Je revois ton visage avec tes yeux bleu intense dirigé sur moi…<strong>

_**[Le savon a la main je fais glisser délicatement sur les pointes de mon torse…]**_

**Ton sourire mystérieux sur ton visage a chaque fois que tu t'adressais a moi…**

_**[Le savon me glisse des mains, il est tombé au fond de la baignoire, sans me précipité je plonge ma main, entre mes cuisses afin de le retrouver… j'effleure au passage mon intimité, je frémis a ce contact…]**_

**Riff je te revois en face de moi, tes épaule bien droite, Tes bras si fort qui arrivait a me porter, ton cou qui se présentait si souvent a moi quand tu me nouais les lacets. Tes mains qui parcourait mon corps Pour le nettoyait des pêcher de la journée.**

_**[j'ai retrouver le savon, j'entrepris de lavait mon intimité, doucement afin de ne pas l' irrité, le savon est doux, sa texture moelleuse, dans un rythme régulier de va et vient, je pense a toi Riff]**_

**Je nous imaginé tous les deux dans ce bain, le savon a la main tu entreprend de me laver , le savon glisse et tombe, ta mains plongeant dans l'eau pour le récuperer mais ce que tu prend est autres que le savon et tu le sais, tu le caresse , doucement, puis tu accélèrent le rythme, mon corps se réchauffe tout à coup,**

_**[ma main a lâché le savon , je ne me contrôle plus, je dois aller plus vite, je dois frotter plus vite, je dois le sentir a nouveau…]**_

**Je t'imagine, me sortir de l'eau en me portant dans tes bras , Tu me fais asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, et tu entreprend de m'essuyer. Tu pose délicatement la serviette sur mon dos afin de ne pas l'agresser lui qui est encore meurtri par les coup de mon père. La serviette arrive entre mes cuisse, tu me regarde droits dans les yeux, et je sens ta main sur mon sexe… a ton contact celui durci, mon désir est fort et tu le sais…**

_**[haaaaaa….. hmmmm… oui… riffel…encore plus vite, je dois continuer…te retrouver…]**_

**Tu t'agenouille face a moi, Ta langue se pose sur ma verge, j'en frémit, tu le prent dans ta bouche chaude et humide, je ne peux empêcher un soupir de s'échapper de mes lèvres. Te voir ainsi, me faire sa, je n'attend qu'une chose que tu me prenne…**

_**[Ha …haaaa, J'ai atteint ma limite, mon corps est fiévreux, l'eau s'est aussi réchauffait, mon esprit bouillonne …]**_

**Chaque soir le même rituel, chaque soir la même envie, chaque soir le souvenir de Riff me hante…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**The end**

_Et voila, c'est court, simple mais moi j'aime bien. désolé pour les fautes d'écriture, je n'ai pas encore de beta. _

_cordialement. _

_Un avis ? _


End file.
